Transformers: Sparkmates and War Rewrite
by PharaohIsis13EgyptianYaoiLover
Summary: Summary: Yaoi, M/M story. Don't like don't read. Protective, Possessive Optimus. Optimus and the Autobots come to Earth trying to find the Allspark. They end up finding, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide's Sparkmates. A war is coming to Earth and their human Sparkmates are in danger. Will they be able to protect their Sparkmates?


Isis: As promised. Here is the rewrite of Transformers: Spark mates and War. I hope your happy with my quick publishing. I also hope people will like this rewrite better. Please do tell me if you like it.

Wolfy: Ya! She worked really hard on changing it and making it better! I like it and I'm not a yaoi fan! Though, I am her sister, so...Never mind. Just showing favoritism.

Isis: For those who haven't read the original:

Pairings are; Optimus x Sam, Bumblebee x Miles, and Ironhide x Will.

Warnings are; holoform use, Violence, Language, lemons, Yaoi, and Character Death.

And my disclaimer, don't own Transfomers or it's characters.

Wolfy: If she did, it would suck!

Isis: It would not!

Wolfy: Yes it would!

Isis: Why you! *Tackles Wolfy*

Wolfy: Hey! Get off me! *Struggle occurs*

Sam: *Walks in. Sighs* Just start the chapter.

~Yeahtherewriteisdone~

The sun's rays reflected against the yellow, rusted surface of the 1977 Chevrolet Camaro Beater Bee. It drove through Tranquility looking, searching for a certain someone. No one spared it a glance, but if they did they would notice there was no driver. Bumblebee had successfully landed on Earth earlier that morning and quickly got to work on locating the glasses of Archibald Witwicky. He found them being sold by, after checking some records, his descendant Samuel Witwicky.

So, now he has to hunt down Samuel, a rebellious teenager as humans say, who could be anywhere in Tranquility. This was like 'finding a needle in a haystack' as the human saying he found on the internet said. He drove through the town in hopes that he might run into the boy.

* * *

><p>Sam was excited, he got the 'A' his dad wanted and he can now get his own car. Though his father kidding about the car lot was not funny and brought down his excitement a bit, but he couldn't wait to have his own car. He didn't notice that a car following them, so when they parked in the used car lot, it gave Bumblebee a chance to hide himself among the cars hoping that the young teen would buy him. It would make this mission a lot easier for the young scout. A dark skinned man walked up to them and shook their hands, Sam didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. He just looked around at the different cars, his gaze stopping on the car with racing stripes.<p>

Bumblebee noticed the gaze and knew that the boy would pick him. The small group started walking over to Bumblebee, the boy following the two till they walked off toward a nearby bug. Sam stopped before walking over to the car that caught attention. He gazed over the car as he walked closer, he eyes scanning the exterior of the car. He slowly slid to the driver's seat, before open the door and climbed in.

He gazed at the interior of the car, observing the nice leather and how it's in such good shape. His eyes stopped on the emblem on the stirring wheel. There was dust covering it so he couldn't really see it. He brush the dirt away a starred at it. It looked familiar, but...he couldn't place where he has seen it. Bumblebee watched silently, he was confused as why the boy had a face a recognition but chose to find out later.

"Hey!" Sam called out to his dad and the other man. They turned and stared at him confused. They didn't even notice he left. "How much is this car?" he asked. They walked over to him, the dark skinned man, he can't remember his name, looked greatly confused. Maybe the car came in recently and someone forgot to tell him.

"Well...with the condition of the car I would say, $5,000." The man answered. Sam glared at him.

"Well, we aren't getting this one then Sam," His dad answered motioning for him to get out. He stayed sitting there.

"I want this car," Sam said with stubbornness.

"We are not exceeding $4,000. So, get out of the car," His dad said. Sam sighed and exited the car. Bumblebee panicked, they had to buy him. He had to think of something, but first. When Sam slammed the door shut, the passenger door flew open and hit the used car dealer in the side. He grunted as Sam silently laughed, his father going up to make sure he was okay.

Bumblebee smiled in satisfaction of making the man pay for ruining his plan. Ron, Sam's father, slammed the door shut after the dark skinned man verified that he was okay. He started to lead them to another car, Sam following reluctantly, when Bumblebee cam up with the perfect plan. He sent a high frequency sound to shatter all the other cars windows. Ron and the dark skinned man jumping on to the ground. Sam jumped a bit when they shattered, but did not follow the other two onto the ground.

When they stood up, the dark skinned man looked at all the cars shocked. His gaze stopping on the only car that still had it's windows. He knew immediately that the event that just happened was it's fault. He pointed at the car as he made his decision.

"$4-4,000."

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he drove the yellow and black car home. His dad had let him get used to driving the car before he got home. He was almost home and he couldn't wait to show Miles tomorrow. This would give him and Miles the transportation to go hang out with Mikaela that weekend. He frowned when he thought back to Mikaela, she just recently broke up with her boyfriend, Trent Demarco. He never liked the guy and knew he wasn't right for Mikaela.<p>

After she had broke up with Trent, she came to see him. They talked for a bit, she decided to try to find a girlfriend instead of the regular boyfriends she has had. She was Bi and so was Miles. Mikaela never really went out with anyone but boys, so no one but him and Miles knew she liked girls too. Miles dated both genders an even amount and himself. He was completely gay, but a complete virgin. He never really found anyone interesting, so he never got a boyfriend.

He sighed as he parked his new car. Bumblebee watched his charge exit him before heading into the house. Bumblebee sat there thinking as Sam entered the house and left him a lone for the the time being.

* * *

><p>Inside with Sam:<p>

Sam sighed as he set his backpack on the dining table. He browsed his food options before he gave up and got out his homework. When he finished, he put it away and headed up to his room. He closed the door and flopped onto his bed with a sigh. He groaned, he hated when he had nothing to do. Every time he was bored he remembered how lonely he is. He never had a boyfriend, something he really wanted. A nice guy who would treat him right, a dominant male. Miles and Mikaela know that he wants to meet a perfect seme but every time they try to find him someone, it ended in disaster.

He shook his head, he couldn't dwell on those thoughts. He looked over to his laptop and debated about finding something to do on there. He settled on checking to see if anyone bought his great grandfather's stuff. He walked over and quickly went through anything he could think of checking. No messages on his gmail, no facebook messages, and no buyers on ebay. He sighed before he went back to his bed to go take a nap.

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

Bumblebee sat there waiting for everyone in the house to go to bed. He had to make precautions, couldn't exactly leave when someones awake, well he only had to leave if he couldn't report to Optimus. He had found that sometimes he could not com to Optimus and the others, so if he couldn't he would go find a place that would not interfere with his report. Inside, Sam finished his dinner before he went upstairs to go to bed. He lied down and tried to go to sleep. He sighed before he turned to the right, where his end table was. He stared at the picture that rested there.

His cousin, Will Lennox, he was out fighting for his country. He couldn't remember where, he just knew that he was in the military fighting for all of them. He missed him. Him and Will where more like brothers than cousins, sometime he wished Will was his big brother. He sighed before going back to sleeping. Outside, Bumblebee waited a few more hours before everyone of the occupants in the house were asleep before he tried to contact Optimus.

'_Optimus, this is Bumblebee reporting_,' he commed through the link.

'_Here Bumblebee. What do you have to report?_' Optimus replied after a moment.

'_I successfully landed earlier today and located the glasses,_' Bumblebee informed. '_I'm with Archibald's descendants. I was bought by his great grandson, Samuel Witwicky, as his new car.'_

'_Hm, keep an optic on him. if he has the glasses and the cons know..._' Optimus did not need to say anymore. They both knew what would happen. '_Is that all you have to report?_'

'_Yes sir,_' Bumblebee answered.

'_Alright. Optimus out,_' was the last thing the prime said before the com went cold.

Bumblebee scanned the surrounding area for any Decepticons, finding none, he returned to his watch. He kept watch over his surroundings for any Decepticon activity. He had to be prepared for them. He slowly relaxed after making absolutely sure no one in the house was in immediate danger before he fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he slowly woke up for the day. He glared at his buzzing alarm clock before smacking it. He sighed as he lifted himself up and started to get ready for school. He really wanted it to be the weekend already. He checked his laptop before going downstairs to eat some breakfast. As he went through his normal morning routine, Bumblebee observed his actions curiously from outside. Human were very strange creatures, not like Cybertronians. He watched as Sam sat on the couch and turned on some T.V. while he ate his food.<p>

Inside, Sam finished his routine faster than he normally did, but just shrugged. he grabbed his bag and headed over to his car, keys in hand. When he jumped in and started the car, something told him today would be a good day. He smiled at the thought, hopefully that would be true. He backed out of the driveway and drove off to school.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else:<p>

Barricade waited to start his search for the AllSpark. The faster he got this done, the sooner Megatron would have the AllSpark in his hand. He smirked at the thought of these pathetic humans being destroyed one by one by the power of the Decepticons. The Autobots would never be able to stop them from getting absolute power. Which they would already have if someone wasn't taking so much time! He growled as he waited for the small Decepticon to join him with the information they needed. He sighed, he wanted this mission to be over as quick as it could so he could go after the AllSpark already! He sat there and growled some more as the small con gathered the information that would point them to the only person that had what they needed.

Samuel Witwicky.

* * *

><p>Isis: I hope you liked it.<p>

Wolfy: What is there to like?

Isis: Hey! This story is awesome ask the readers!

Wolfy: Heh! You typed retarded before you changed it!

Isis: I didn't mean to!

Wolfy: Heh, I know but it's funny! *Snickers*

Isis: Oh, shut up! Review and follow/favorite. See ya! :D


End file.
